The invention relates to a displacement arrangement for displacing a leaf, in particular a sliding leaf, of a window, a door or the like relative to a fixed surround of the window or the door in a direction which is transverse, in particular perpendicular, relative to the main plane of the window or the door, having an actuation mechanism which can be arranged on the leaf and which can be moved with at least one portion in the circumferential direction of the rebate and having a first control element which is arranged on the portion of the actuation mechanism, and having a second control element which is arranged on a guiding member and which is intended to be guided on the fixed surround and to be arranged on the leaf so as to be able to be moved transversely relative to the circumferential direction of the rebate, wherein one of the control elements is constructed as a control contour which extends at least partially transversely relative to the circumferential direction of the rebate and one of the control elements is constructed as a control projection which cooperates with the control contour.
Such a displacement arrangement is known, for example, from WO 2007/075075 A1.
Sliding doors and sliding windows involve the problem of sealing the sliding leaf with respect to the fixed surround, in particular a fixed frame. If a seal is arranged between the fixed surround and the sliding leaf, and the sliding leaf cannot be displaced transversely relative to the main plane of the window or the door, the sliding leaf can be opened only with great difficulty since it is impeded by the seal which is arranged between the leaf and fixed surround.
In order to facilitate the opening and closing of the leaf, it is therefore intended to be able to be moved away perpendicularly relative to the main plane of the window or the door in order to be able to be displaced in a manner unimpeded by the seal. In order to bring about this transverse displacement, WO 2007/075075 A1 proposes, using an oblique slot in a drive rod and a bolt which engages in the oblique slot and which is arranged on a carriage, that a leaf be moved transversely relative to the main leaf plane relative to a carriage.
If this arrangement is used to press the leaf against a seal, not inconsiderable forces acting on the carriage are produced. This may lead to damage or tilting of the rollers of the carriage.